A Mary Sue called Gwen
by Lady Whight
Summary: Let me state this, before you'll say so yourself: The character I'm writing about gets transported to Middle Earth and doesn't die in the first two days she's there. Ergo: She's a Mary Sue. The story's great in spite of that.
1. 1

Mary Sue (MS-type: The oh-so-clumsy-Mary-Sue/ Starring Gwen Miller/ Featuring the Elves Elrond and Arwen)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
1. Gwen's FFS (First Few Steps) in ME  
  
.  
  
Dreamily, Gwen leafed through her worn-out copy of the Lord of the Rings. It had been one of the first books she'd ever bought herself and she prided herself in the thought that she had read the book before the great Lord of the Rings-boom had started.  
  
She had always sympathised for Eowin, the Hobbits and Boromir the most. Eowin, because she was so determined and sad, the Hobbits because, -well, who didn't like Hobbits?- and Boromir, because she could identify with him so well. He was the one who couldn't fight the Ring's power, the one who was the most human.  
  
Now she picked out the pages who dealt with Boromir. His arrival at Rivendell, the few lines about his behaviour during the journey to Amon Hen and, finally, his death. Sadly, she went back to the scene in Rivendell.  
  
"Why won't you listen?" She whispered. Then she closed the book and went to bed, slipping the book under her pillow. She was so tired, she didn't even take off her glasses before going to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
She awoke as a light, blue and glaring, flared before her eyes.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" She told her brother sleepily and stretched out her hand to shove him away.  
  
She didn't touch her brother, however, she touched something gnarled and cold the light was gone and she was surrounded by utter darkness. At the same time, she realised that her mattress and pillow had gone. All that was left, was her blanket, and the ground underneath her was cold and wet.  
  
Startled, she sat up, clutching the blanket around her, for it was VERY cold. Again she touched the thing standing before her. Its surface was hard and lined.  
  
"A tree." She murmured groggily. Her other hand she set down to hold her body up, and stiffened. "Leaves.?" As if the leaves might poison her, she snatched up her hand and wiped the leaves off it.  
  
The night's chill was quite unpleasant and the wind was turning her nose and ears into unfeeling bits of ice. Still rather sleepy, she just cowered lower and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"What is this?" She muttered, frantically. "What can have happened? WHY am I here? WHERE IS here? WHAT HAS HAPPENED to me? I WANT TO GO HOME!!... -I am dreaming." She stated the last matter-of-factly and pulled the blanket closer around her.  
  
She didn't sleep all through the rest of the night. No matter how close she pulled the blanket around her, the wind always found a crack to reach through to her and make her shiver. Funny noises frightened her and kept her alert and ready to run off at any moment and, lastly (but not leastly), the blanket could not hold off the wetness of the ground beneath her and soon her pyjamas were soaked.  
  
Morning did not bring a solution to her problems at all, and Gwen just sat around, shivering. She had no clue where she was and she didn't know what she could do. So she just sat.  
  
After a while, she began to feel hungry and cramped, but the thought of walking through the dead, moist and cold leaves in her bare feet quite frankly put her off. Peeking out from her blanket, she saw that at least the sun was shining.  
  
That didn't change the fact, however, that a)she was in a forest and b)a forest she didn't know and c)she had nothing here that would help her survive this ordeal. She combed her hair with her fingers and sighed. What could she do?  
  
Finally she decided to go away from the place she'd spent the night at and walked off. As she'd expected, the dead leaves were moist and the ground cold. On the one hand, this was very uncomfortable, on the other hand, it helped her wake up.  
  
Again she wrapped the blanket closer to herself. it was SO cold, here! Picking the direction she'd travel in at random, she walked off carefully, making sure she didn't hurt her feet on some broken branch or stone.  
  
After a while, she heard the sound of flowing water. With rising spirits, she went into that direction, looking forward to having a drink of something, even if it was cold water. Soon, she arrived at a little river. She stepped to its banks and dipped in her hands.  
  
Suddenly she heard a far-off roar. Frightened, she looked up, but saw nothing, yet she stood up and stared off into the direction the roar came from. The sound didn't stop. And it drew nearer. With growing trepidation, Gwen looked upstream, for that was where the sound came from.  
  
Just then, she saw it. A white wall of foaming water rushed down at her. The waves seemed to gallop down at her, bearing down on her, as if they had a mind of their own and that mind was intent on destroying her.  
  
Gwen's mouth opened in a mute scream. She was so frightened, she lost her voice and fear made her unable to move only an inch. all she could do, was watch her doom come crashing down on her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Haha! cliff-hanger!! *goes off, sniggering like a maniac* 


	2. 2

Mary Sue (MS-type: The oh-so-clumsy-Mary-Sue/ Starring Gwen Miller/ Featuring the Elves Elrond and Arwen)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
2. Gwen's FFS (you know what that means by now!) in Rivendell  
  
.  
  
Gwen couldn't tear her eyes off the wall of rushing water cascading towards her. She stood rooted to the spot and didn't even lift her arms to try and shield her face from the waves. Then, however, the waves stopped.  
  
They simply dissolved into nothing. Gwen just kept on staring. What was that? Maybe she was going crazy. it had been quite a shock, when the water had seemingly attacked her. That the waves suddenly refrained from washing her away, (although she had nothing against living a few more minutes) shook her even more.  
  
It was then, that she heard the voice. It was talking to her in soothing tones. "Do not fear, young one. The waters will not harm you in my presence." The bell-like voice told her. It came from the right. From the river.  
  
Hesitatingly, Gwen turned her head into its direction. Standing beside her was the most beautiful person, Gwen had ever seen. It was a woman with dark, flowing hair. Her eyes were big and star-like, her nose straight and elegant, her lips full and smiling gently. The woman's body was slim and graceful and she seemed to be as one with her surroundings.  
  
Gwen just stared at her, over-awed and shy. Again the woman smiled comfortingly and stretched her hand out to her. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, who is the master of the Last Homely House. I feel no evil in you, but I see that you are not at ease, alone and in need of help. It would be a most ruthless deed to leave you unprotected in these lands, while evil is at foot. Come to Rivendell with me."  
  
At this point, Gwen was even more dumbfounded. The woman had said the words Arwen, Elrond, Last Homely House and Rivendell all in one breath. How.?  
  
Curious, Gwen tried to take a look at the woman's ear. She didn't know if she wanted it to actually be pointed or not. All she knew, was that she had to know. A playful morning breeze lifted the woman's hair just a fraction. Enough for Gwen to see that her ear WAS pointed.  
  
Shocked, she stepped back. "Y-you're Arwen?" She asked tonelessly.  
  
"Yes, young one." Arwen answered patiently.  
  
Gwen blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't understand." This was an understatement. She didn't just not understand. She was utterly and completely bewildered. How? When? Why? Where? Who? What?.. Her thoughts went, too bedazzled to even settle on one question.  
  
Finally, she stepped to Arwen's side mechanically. The she-elf took her hand and led her to the other side of the river, never ceasing to smile comfortingly.  
  
"What is your name, young one?" She asked, obviously intent on putting Gwen at her ease.  
  
"Gwen." She muttered her answer.  
  
"Gwen." Arwen repeated. "I have never heard this name before. Tell me, who are your parents?"  
  
"Jeremy and Sarah Miller." Gwen answered, still too shy to make real conversation.  
  
This question and answer game continued till they reached the wonderfully crafted gate that opened into Rivendell. The guards at the gate bowed their heads respectfully to Arwen and let them pass unhindered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Abrupt stop, I know, but I felt like it and you can't stop me from doing what I like. Heheheheheheheheh!!! 


End file.
